(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner intake duct.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A vehicle engine runs on a mixture of fuel and air. The air typically flows through an air cleaner intake duct into an air cleaner, where it is cleaned, and then mixed with the fuel.
A typical air cleaner intake duct includes an acoustic duct made of a non-woven fabric material, and a polyurethane duct that surrounds the acoustic duct without a space therebetween. The duct also includes an insulator for preventing vibration, a shield duct for insulating from heat, a diffuser, and an attachment strap.
The non-woven fabric material typically used for the acoustic duct may not provide enough intake pressure. In addition, the large number of components yields high manufacturing costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.